The present invention relates to a new and distinct Rosa hybrida, miniature rose cultivar, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘KORpot073’.
Parentage: ‘KORpot073’ is a seedling selection which resulted from the controlled pollination of an unnamed Rosa hybrida seedling developed and owned by the same inventor, the seed parent, and Rosa hybrida ‘RUId155a’ (not patented in the United States), the pollen parent, during the summer of 2012. As part of a rose development program, Tim-Hermann Kordes germinated seeds from the aforementioned hybridization during the following winter and conducted evaluations and observations on the resulting seedlings in a controlled environment in Klein Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected as a single plant in May of 2013 from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive rose variety was given the name ‘KORpot073’.
Asexual Reproduction: The first asexual propagation of ‘KORpot073’, by way of stem cuttings, was performed in June of 2013 at the inventor's nursery in Offenseth-Sparrieshoop, Germany. Subsequently, ‘KORpot073’ has been successfully propagated by stem cuttings in Jackson County, Oreg. These initial and other subsequent propagations conducted in controlled environments demonstrate that ‘KORpot073’ reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.